Noticed
by Short Story Shorty
Summary: What if Sheik were to win that bet...


**Yay! This is my version of what happens when Sheik wins the bet in my friend's, Hylianshadow86, Notice Me.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Holy! Sheik came at me with quick jabs and I tried to dodge, but he was always right there. I had never faced anyone so fast! It made me regret taking that bet. My muscled body really doesn't bend the ways I know Sheik will force me to!

The tip of Sheik's sword pressed into my chest. I could see the smirk under his scarf. "Touch." I heaved and flopped backwards to land on the floor.

"Geez, Sheik. When did you get so good?" If I hadn't been here every time they got the fencing equipment out, I would say he has practiced. A lot.

"Maybe you aren't as good as you thought." I watch as he strips the fencing gear off and my eyes trail over his curves. I want him all for myself, Din dangit! He turns and I scoff as Sheik winks at me. Where is the Sheik I know?! Is he flirting with me?! "We need to get you suited up."

Ten minutes later and I'm in skin-tight spandex. This stuff really does conform to your body.

"Let's start with a few simple stretches. 'Kay?" Sheik cocks his head to one side and I bite my lip in anticipation for what is to come. I get to watch him move!

"Wh-What should I do?" Sheik stands from touching his toes and makes his way over to me.

"Here." My hands are grabbed and Sheik lifts them up into the air. "Stretch one as high as you can, then hold it til I say so."

Sheik does the same and we hold that for a couple seconds then we switch to the other arm. I smile. "This isn't so bad."

"Next, let's roll our necks."I watch him as I do, just a little on edge. I know Sheik is going easy on me and I'm a little frightened for what is to come.

"Now what?" I gasp as Sheik steps forward and grabs my hands once more. He pulls downward and crosses my arms across my knees.

My eyes widen when he chuckles. "You are more flexible then I thought."

"Oh, hardy har har." I roll my eyes.

"Sit." I stretch up real quick and then sit on the floor.

Sheik shakes his head and comes over to spread my legs. "Umm... Sheik. I don't think they go any further than tha- At! Ow!"

"You were saying." My face turns red as Sheik directs me to lean down and reach as far as I can on either side. "Middle."

I sigh and stretch as far as I can down the middle of my legs. I think Sheik has a sadistic side because soon I feel a foot on my back. "What the hell! That hurt!"

"You didn't go far enough." He shrugs and moves my legs again.

"Sheik... You're hurting my manhood..." I whine as he bends my legs and puts my feet together. Then yelp when he presses my knees down to the floor. "Mother of-"

"There. Now touch your forehead with your feet." I look down, back up, down again.

"Come again." Sheik sits down, copies the position he put me in and does as he has asked me. I grumble because he does it with ease. "Nu uh. No way."

"I guess I have to help you. Again." I don't think I've ever been as surprised as I was then. Sheik crawled over behind me and I sucked in a breath as his torso pressed against my back. Slowly he bent me down. Wow, that sounds bad. "See, you can do it."

He just... giggled.

"Good job." My face heats up to hotter than the sun I swear, because Sheik just kissed my cheek. "Hero, your ears are red."

"I wonder why." I mutter it and go to get up, but I stop. Sheik isn't wearing his scarf. Gods, he is beautiful.

He sees me staring and smiles. And I can actually see it! "Like what you see?"

"Beautiful." Now it is his turn to blush.

"St-Stupid. Don't say that." I'm punched in the arm and Sheik stiffly gets up to walk away. "Don't be late for practice next week, Hero."

My mouth stretches into a wide grin. I think I just won the grand prize.

* * *

 **I hope I did the characters justice. I don't think I did, but I tried! I read Notice Me at least five times before and after writing this so I would do a good job. But I'm not sure, I kinda changed Sheik a little to suit my needs.**

 **Review, Fairy boy! I command you to! I want to know how I did, even if I messed it up.**

 **Love and humor is fun,**

 **~Annoying :)**


End file.
